The Awakening of an Omega Prime: Chapter 1
by DarkLaraJade
Summary: Optimus Prime falls in love with Mikaela, but events spiral out of control once Megatron finds out. What will he do to protect her and how will it change him?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Transformers is not mine and it is not my creation or my property. ****This is done purely for entertainment purposes and not for profit.**

**This story contain excessive profanity and very graphic sexual content, all of it interspecies erotica. If that's not your cup of tea, turn back now. **

**Read Me:**

**So I started watching the Transformers series and it blew my mind again after seeing it for the thousandth time and I got inspired. I'm also totally into Meghan Fox because she's really sexy so it spawned this fan fic in my mind. I went on this site trying to find some good erotic fan fic with Transformers and was surprised at how few there were, so I decided to add to the mix.**

**I'm still working on Justifiable Homicide and Ravaging of a Dh'oine, don't worry I haven't lost interest. I'm just riding my creative output as it comes. Hopefully new chapters will be out next week.**

**So in any case, this fan fic starts at the end of the last Transformers movie Dark of the Moon. Megatron and the Decepticons didn't die. If you haven't watched the Transformers series this fic will flow well regardless. However I suggest you do because Transformers is amazing. **

**Synopsis of Transformers movie: An alien race that comes from a planet called Cybertron are a type of robotic sentient being. They survive on an energy source called Energon. They would harvest resources from non inhabited worlds only so as not to destroy life. A war broke out between Autobots, who didn't believe in harvesting inhabited worlds and Decepticons, who believed the opposite and also believed in world domination and slavery. The Decepticons also wanted control of Cybertron. Their world was destroyed as result of the war and the Autobots came to Earth to defend it form the Deceptions and are also seeking a new home.**

**The Primes are the strongest of the autobots and revered as Gods and royalty on Cyberton. Optimus Prime is the last of the Prime.**

**I decided to break down exactly what favorited Autobots and Deceptions I'll be using for this fic since there are so many and they change every movie. I love them both because they are all equally cool but bad boys turn me on. Barricade can punish and enslave me any day.**

**Autobots (Good guys)- Optimus Prime, Ironhide, Bumble Bee, Sideswipe, Ratchet, and Wheelie and Brains: The two little Decepticons turned Autobots**

**Deceptions (Bad Guys)- Megatron, Blackout, Barricade, Starscream, Crowbar and Hatchet: Police SUVS a.k.a. The Dreads, Shockwave, Laserbeak, and Frenzy. **

**Omega – Latin meaning last**

**The Awakening of an Omega Prime**

**By: **

**DarkLaraJade**

**Chapter 1**

Mikaela was driving home from her minimum wage job as a waitress in a restaurant. Between that and working at her dad's second motorcycle repair shop, she made just enough money to afford her own place. It was a small rental house on the beach with 1 bed and 1 bathroom. It was somewhat isolated on the beach and just enough for her to get away from the bustle of the city. Usually it would be way too expensive for her to afford, but the landlord was a friend of her Dad's.

The landlord was a well off guy who went to prison for embezzlement and her father provided him a little muscle in prison so when they both got out, the landlord cut her a good deal on the beach house and tossed her dad some mechanical work whenever he could. The fat prick was always staring at her tits when he came to collect the rent, but he knew better than to make a move on her. Mikaela pulled down a small street lined with beachfront houses and drove until she reached her small home at the very end.

She didn't know many people here since she just moved to Washington. Initially she had moved there just to work at her father's second shop but then found she rather enjoyed it there. She heard Sam was in Washington still with a fancy new job and new girlfriend but the raven haired beauty still didn't regret leaving him. The adventures she missed and even little Autobot toys Wheelie and Brains. She regretted yelling at Sam over the phone and never picking up another phone call from him again. Mikaela definitely wanted Wheelie and Brains back but no way would Sam give them up at this point. However she didn't miss Sam at all. He just wasn't her type anymore and she was more interested in other kinds of guys.

A tired sigh escaped her chest and she got out of her old black 2000 Toyota Camry. It wasn't fancy but it was reliable and it got her from Point A to Point B without breaking down. The sea water had smelled awful at first, but now she had gotten used to it. Mikaela walked up to her small house and began rifling through the many keys on her key ring that she pulled from her purse. When she found the key and went inside her house and a smile formed on her beautiful face. It wasn't much but it was hers and that was enough for her. Her kitchen, living room and foyer were connected and she had one bedroom and one bathroom in the back. Her furniture was sparse but comfortable.

Her black hair was pulled into a tight black bun and went to her bedroom to undress. She pulled her waitress's uniform over her head and pulled her white sneakers from her feet. Only she could make such an unflattering uniform look sexy. Mikaela removed the pins from the bun atop her head and allowed her long lustrous hair to fall down her back. She was too tired to take a shower so just decided to slip into her sheets in her bra and panties and fall asleep.

The next day Mikaela had a day off so she decided to go to the mall. She wore a pale blue sundress that matched her bright blue eyes. The light airy dress flared out at the bottom and ended just at her mid thigh. Her job as a waitress made her feel plain more often than she'd like so she decided to wave her beautiful black hair slightly and put on a nice clear lip gloss that accentuated her large pouty pink lips. She had on black wedge sandals that showed off her nice perfectly toned tan legs. A little cleavage poured from the top of the dress and she had oiled herself nicely before she left for the day. Her skin glistened in the sunlight and every man that walked past her turned their heads. Mikaela had parked down the street from the shopping center since the parking lot was full and continued to walk along the street when something caught her eye. It was a purple and blue Mac truck with flames on the sides with an entourage of unique cars surrounding it.

Her blue eyes twinkled with excitement and she smiled. Mikaela stopped dead in her tracks and made a bee line to the Mac truck across the street.

"Hey big guy. Long time no see. What are you doing out here these days?", she asked sweetly.

Optimus didn't speak for a moment and then hesitantly whispered, "Mikaela?"

"Yes of course.", she beamed.

She tried to open his door but it was locked. "Let me in," she demanded in her sexy forceful voice.

"I'm working, " Optimus whispered again. He didn't want the passing humans to hear him.

"So what? I'll keep you company. I'm not leaving until you let me in!", the beauty said.

Her hands were surprising soft for someone that worked on cars and she had painted her nails a neon pink color. She pulled at the door handle harder and continued to pull over and over again.

"Come on. Open up." Suddenly the door swung open and Optimus allowed her in.

"Yay," she chimed as she pulled herself into the driver's seat of the massive truck. Optimus no longer whispered, there was no need since she was inside him.

"Mikaela, I'm working. This couldn't wait?", Optimus asked with his deep masculine voice. It made her shiver and it turned her on; God he was so different from Sam.

"No it couldn't. I never see you guys anymore since Sam and I broke up. How would I contact you?"

"True.", Optimus said.

Mikaela leaned forward and began rubbing Optimus's dashboard excitedly. "So what have you been up to?"

"Working with the government as always." "Hahahaha are your own branch yet or what Big Guy, you should be."

"No, no. Just doing the usual reconnaissance missions."

Mikaela's smile dropped a little, "Well that's too bad. What's your mission out here? This is an unlikely place to be. On a mission I mean."

"You know I can't disclose that Mikaela." Mikaela sighed in frustration and turned sideways so she could lay back and stretch her long legs out across Optimus's front seat. "You and Sam are just alike you know. You can't tell me this, can't tell me that. Don't want me involved and then by some strange coincidence I always do. You've been here five years now haven't you?"

Optimus sighed, "Yes five long years." Optimus wanted to see Mikaela; he always liked her much better than Sam's new girlfriend. He also found her far more attractive. But he knew that witch Chief Advisor Mearing would have a fit if she knew an unauthorized human was here during a mission. She would have his head. Mikaela broke his thoughts.

"You know I just turned 23 this year. And you missed my birthday! You should make it up to me."

"How so?", Optimus asked curiously.

"I want you to come to my place so when can catch up. I know you're dying to get me out of your cab for some reason. So here."

Mikaela pulled out a piece of pen and paper from her purse and wrote down her new address and her phone number. Then she placed it on Optimus's dash board. "My number and address. You should come by and have drinks or something. I remember you guys like W-D40 mixed with Grain alcohol. I know it must be tough for you to get out and just have fun so call me tonight or something. K?"

Optimus was silent; he didn't get out at all. There weren't many places he could go in a non transformed state. Especially since most humans resented their existence. Getting out would be a nice change of pace, but Sam may not like the circumstances.

"I would have to ask Sam."

"NO, don't ask him. Sam and I are done and you know it. Who cares what he thinks? You're a grown bot Optimus and you don't have to ask anyone permission for anything. SO CALL ME TONIGHT!"

"Understood."

"Good. Don't disappoint me, Optimus." And she then sat up from her lying position and got out of the cab of the huge Mac truck. "Don't forget.", she said softly and then she ran across the street to continue on her way.

* * *

Mikaela had got home from her shopping spree around 7 p.m. and she sitting at the edge of her bed, snipping the tags on her new clothes when her phone rang. Mikaela reached over and picked it up.

"Hello", she said as she placed the phone in the crook of her neck so she could use both hands to clip the tags.

"Mikaela.", the deep voice said. She recognized it immediately.

"Optimus!" She really didn't think he would call.

"I called…..like you said."

"Hehehehe", Mikaela giggled at Optimus's awkward demeanor. Clearly the big lug wasn't used to talking on the phone just for the sake of talking.

"Yes you did Big Guy. So are you busy?"

"I was earlier."

"No silly, I mean are you busy now?" Mikaela continued to clip the tags and smiled into the phone.

"Now? Well…no."

"Good. You should come over to talk."

"I have a mission tomorrow."

Mikaela thought he was cute, always so responsible. "So tomorrow you're busy with mission but now you're not. I don't see the problem. Besides I don't intend on keeping you here all night silly. So I'll be expecting you in an hour."

"An hour?!"

"Yes Optimus an hour. That's plenty of time I think." Optimus was silent over the phone, so Mikaela spoke again. "One hour, Big Guy. See you then." And then she hung up the phone.

It had been a hot day and she was sweating, so Mikaela decided to shower. Mikaela was lathering herself up when something occurred to her suddenly. She quickly rinsed herself and jumped out of the shower. Where was she going to put him?! She could move some furniture out of the way, but he was a 22 foot robot. She shook her head at her own stupidity and tried to think a way out of this.

Mikaela wrapped a towel around her beautiful body and ran out into the living room to call Optimus back, but the phone said unknown number. Undoubtedly he linked her number to his com system and called her that way; she had no way of contacting him back. Hopefully he wouldn't be angry. She lived on the beach maybe they could walk on the beach or something.

Mikaela went to her bedroom to change her clothes. Her bedroom was simple yet beautiful. Her walls were painted a pale soothing green color and her cherry wooden bedroom set included a queen size bed with a nightstand, a dresser and a desk which she kept her computer on.

She also had a walk in closet filled clothing and storage boxes. On the left side of her room was her bed and nightstand while on the right side of her room was her dresser that stood next to her closet. The dresser sat adjacent her bed and also had a 40 inch TV resting on it.

She dropped the towel and went to her dresser on the far side of the room. Mikaela stuffed her nice D cup breasts into a black strapless bra and slid a black lacy thong over her round toned bottom.

The black lingerie contrasted her just barely tanned skin. She went to her closet and pulled on a strapless satiny white dress that flared out at the bottom and black high heels. She left out her long black hair and allowed it to fall down her back. After she put on a black beaded necklace and a black beaded bracelet, she decided to get out some champagne for the occasion.

A part of her wondered if she was a little overdressed and she was certain she was. However she kind of considered this a date even if Optimus didn't know it. She had some champagne chilling in her fridge when she heard a truck roll up. Was it an hour already? Mikaela decided to wait on the champagne and ran to open her door.

The grinding noise of gears shifting and metal gyrating together drifted to her ears as she opened the door. And there was the fearless leader of the Autobots standing at her front door in his fully transformed mech state.

Mikaela stepped outside and smiled up at Optimus. "Hi Optimus."

"Ummmm hello Mikaela.", Optimus said awkwardly. He still wasn't sure if it was right for him to be here.

"I'm sorry Optimus. I really didn't think this through. I mean I don't know where you can fit. We can walk on the beach or something if you like."

Optimus smiled down at her, "Don't worry. The Autobots and I been trying to adapt to your size to make things a little easier for us. Let me try something."

Optimus began shifting his parts and folding them into larger compartments on his metal frame and at the end of the transformation, he was nearly as tall as she was. He was the exact replica of this 22 foot original form except he stood 8 feet tall. Mikaela couldn't believe it.

"When did you learn to do that?!"

Optimus was still standing in front of Mikaela, an expression of discomfort on his face. "Just recently. Please keep it to yourself though."

Mikaela responded by throwing her arms around Optimus and squeezing him. Optimus was shocked and didn't return the hug.

Mikaela looked up at Optimus, "What's wrong Big Guy?"

Optimus shook his head and embraced her gently. "Nothing. That was just unexpected." Cybertronians didn't hug but he recognized the display of affection from studying human body language on TV and watching Sam with Mikaela previously.

Optimus felt his circuits jolt with pleasure as she pulled away gently and ran her long finger nails along his sensitive chest plate. He grabbed her tiny wrists gently in his massive metal hands and took a step back.

"Please let's just go inside."

Mikaela smiled, "Sure come on in."

Mikaela allowed Optimus inside her small house and the mech still had to duck his head to come inside the door. His frame was imposing still, even in its smaller form. Mikaela shut the door and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Optimus, feel free to rearrange some furniture to make a spot for yourself on the floor. I didn't expect you to be able to fit in here."

Optimus did not respond. She only heard furniture in the living room being picked up and the heavy metal feet clinking around on the floor. Mikalea pulled out a champagne glass and poured chilled champagne into the flute.

She then mixed together W-D40 with Grain alcohol. It was a lethal mix for any human no matter how little the quantity, but Autobots enjoyed the oil mixture; it was good for their gears and Optimus had told her on more than one occasion that the Grain alcohol tasted delicious on their metal palate.

She poured the toxic oil into a largest plastic cup she could find. Mikaela grabbed the cup and her champagne and walked into the living room. Optimus had moved her couch and chairs to the far side of the room and he was sitting awkwardly in the center. The small living room fit his massive metal frame but just barely.

"Here.", she said softly and held the cup out to him.

Even while sitting down, the brave autobot could look her directly in the face. Optimus nodded toward her slightly in a grateful gesture. "Thank you Mikaela."

Optimus took the cup and Mikaela giggled at how small the cup looked in his hand.

"What?", Optimus asked in response to her laughter.

"Nothing, nothing.", she said as she sat down on the floor in front of him.

"Soooooo, when did you learn how to do that nifty trick?"

"Nifty trick?"

"Yes, you know. How can you all of a sudden fit through a doorway now? Never seen that before."

"Oh that." Optimus's fiery blue orbs looked away as if he didn't want to discuss it. "Well. It's something Ratchet's been working on. He kind of reconfigured some key parts in our processing that allows it. For the most part all Cybertonians can do it; it just takes a bit of work."

"Does the government think it's a good asset?"

Optimus's face turned serious. "They don't know. As it is we could only practice when they're not tailing us and that's not very often. You must not tell anyone Mikaela. I want you to swear it!"

Mikaela took a sip of her champagne and the tangy sweetness tickled her taste buds. "Of course not. If you don't want me to I won't. But why can I ask?"

Optimus sighed, "Because its best they not know. They are trying to embrace us because they know they can't subdue all of us. If the humans found out we could shift into a more "manageable" size, it could be bad for the Autobots. So please just don't say anything."

Mikaela smiled, "Of course. As a matter of fact I'm happy you trusted me with such confidential information. You're kinda cute in this form anyway. Well what am I saying? You're always cute!"

Optimus looked shocked at this blatant flirtatious comment and looked down at the floor bashfully. "Ummm thanks. Your dress is…nice."

Optimus thought Mikalea was beautiful and he liked more than her dress but was too much of a gentleman to say so. He was also worried about how the pretty human would react. Mikaela saw how uncomfortable Optimus was now so she tried to talk about the things he was interested in.

"So, any Decepticon activity lately?" Optimus perked up at the mention of battle; God he was such a soldier.

"Yes, there always is. However it was nothing like before. Not the same amount of resistance or firepower."

"Maybe Megatron has given up?"

Optimus gave her a skeptical expression, "If you believe that, you know nothing of Megatron."

Mikaela was just trying to look on the bright side of things. She wasn't stupid or naïve but she also had a temper. However she knew Optimus wasn't trying to be condescending, that was just the way he spoke. So she decided to change the subject. A soft tan hand reached up and tousled her thick sexy black hair.

"So how's the government treating you? " Optimus drained the rest of oil in his cup and stared down at it intently before looking up at her beautiful face and bright blue eyes.

"Well they don't treat us badly. We still see Sam every now and again. And they are putting us on a lot of peace projects for other countries."

Mikaela raised a beautifully sculpted eyebrow, "Peace projects? You mean the U.S. waves you around so other countries don't fuck with them."

"No Mikaela that's not how it is. We try to resolve conflicts around the world so your world does not end up like ours."

Mikaela rolled her eyes, "Listen Optimus I understand YOUR motives. But I mean they're motives. What's their angle?"

"I understand your concern and your thoughts are not misplaced. It has crossed Autobot minds constantly. But realize this is best situation right now for us."

Mikaela shook her head, "Well you know me. I hate authority. And my reasons for that aren't misplaced either. Those government pricks threatened to fuck with my dad's parole if I didn't cooperate with them and help them find you guys. This is before they knew of the Decepticons but it happened nonetheless. Do you ever think about what they would have tried to do to you guys if the Decepticons weren't here?"

Optimus didn't answer and the great Autobot leader just sat across from her in her living room. His massive metallic frame taking up nearly her entire living room floor as he sat Indian style in front of her. Optimus looked at her somewhat crestfallen and handed her the cup.

"Can I have another please?", he said softly.

Mikaela saw the look on his face and instantly felt bad. She chugged down her last drops of champagne and quickly got to her feet. Mikaela went to the kitchen and poured them new drinks and came back to Optimus whose expression still hadn't changed. Mikaela handed him his cup and sat down again.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"No it's alright Mikaela. To answer your question we have thought about that and we know the answer as well as you know it yourself. And as I said, you're thoughts and feelings are not misplaced. They are everything I've felt before. Everything my Autobots have felt."

Mikaela took another sip of champagne, "Do they pay you well for all your trouble atleast?"

Optimus shook his head, "No currency is not necessary. When we need tools or weapons the government gets us parts and Ratchet or Ironhide builds what we need."

Mikaela practically spit out her champagne. "What do you mean they don't pay you?! I mean you need currency to get things you might want for yourself. I mean that's bullshit."

"Like I said it isn't necessary."

"Well wait, how did this play out? Did the issue of money ever come up?"

"Well no. But I'm certain if I ask they'll pay us well."

Mikaela sighed. "Well if you think that, then you don't know the government. Don't get me wrong I hope you're right and if I were you, I would definitely ask. It's not so much about needing money, it's about having it if you need it. Remember that. Are you still living in that damn hanger?"

Optimus nodded quietly and drank down his second cup of oil in one gulp. "And overall it's been difficult for us of course. I try to tell everyone that things will get better for us but it doesn't feel like it sometimes."

"Well, my life has never been an easy one, you know that. I just think you deserve better than this. I mean 7 billion people owe you they're lives; I think they could do better for you that all. Don't you get lonely at all?"

Optimus didn't know how to respond to that. In all honesty he was lonely and he missed femmes the most.

On Cybertron Primes were revered as Gods and loved by all. Here on Earth, they were detested like a plague. The last of the Primes understood the humans' fear; they felt invaded. And essentially they were, but he and his men had done everything to protect humanity and they meant no harm.

They had no way of returning home even if they wanted to. But he missed the femme bots the most and there were no more living femmes to his knowledge. He could have any femme on Cybertron and now look at him. Not one female to interface with in five years. It was killing him inside and he knew the rest of his Autobots were going through the same hell he was.

But the fearless leader didn't want to admit it completely. "Well yes I do. It's hard being hated and feared by everyone."

Mikaela drank down the rest of her champagne and set the glass aside. "No I mean for female contact."

Mikaela then smiled at him sensually with her large pouty lips which she colored a deep red. She then reached down and pulled her dress up past her thighs. From the position Optimus was in, he could see her black satin thong between her legs. Optimus didn't know what to say and was shocked when Mikaela got to her feet and walked over to him.

She pulled her dress up again and slowly turned around so Optimus could see her round tan buttocks in her black thong. The Autobot leader stared at the beautiful human's round curvy butt and toned legs.

He wanted to touch her so badly, but he couldn't. Sam would be furious and he had never been with a human before. He didn't know if he could without hurting her. His metallic rod was pulsing in his heavy metal body and was about to tell her this couldn't happen when she turned quickly and jumped on him.

She kissed his hard metallic lips that shined like the rest of his metallic visage. Mikaela slipped her tongue into his mouth and was met with his thick rubber like tongue that twice the size of her own. Suddenly Optimus pulled away and grabbed Mikaela by her arms.

"We can't do this! We just can't!"

Optimus stood carefully, mindful of the tiny human woman in front of him and went for the door.

"Optimus I'm sorry! I didn't mean it. Please don't go." Her pleas fell on deaf ears and she wasn't strong enough to stop him when he walked out.

She wrapped both of her arms around his blue metal arm which couldn't meet the circumference of the Autobot leader's massive arm. Optimus opened the door and turned to Mikaela and pried her arms off of metal forearm as gently as he could.

"I have to leave. I'm sorry."

And then he left her house ignoring her calls to him as he ran into the street. Optimus took a few steps before he transformed his large Mac truck and roared away into the night. Mikaela was so embarrassed and upset. How could she be so stupid?! Optimus wasn't the kind of guy that jumped on women. Hell she didn't even know if she could sleep with him. She really liked Optimus and felt like he was that strong assertive yet gentle guy she had always wanted. She sighed and went back into her house embarrassed and heartbroken.

It had been three days since the fiasco with Optimus and she was depressed. All the girls at work were asking her if someone close had passed away because of the mood was constantly in.

She hadn't heard from Optimus either which made things worse. Every day when she got home from work she would sit by her phone and wait for him to call but he didn't. She was cleaning her house when she got out of work when her phone rang.

"Hello."

"Mikaela…it's Optimus."

Mikaela closed her eyes and sighed with relief. He finally called her. "I know who it is. Where have you been?"

"Working. And I want to apologize about a few nights ago. My actions were unacceptable Mikaela."

"No, no Optimus. I was out of line. I just jumped on you and I don't know why I thought you would want me." Optimus was silent so Mikaela continued. "Is it because you don't like girls? Or human girls? Or do you not find me attractive?"

"No Mikaela. I definitely enjoy women and I do find you attractive. As a matter of fact very much so." Optimus thought Mikaela was beautiful and very sweet. He loved her tough demeanor but in reality knew she was very sensitive. And her body put any woman to shame, both human and femme alike. But he didn't want to dwell on things that could never be.

"Then what is it? Do you not have the…..equipment?", she asked quietly.

Optimus didn't understand, "What do you mean by equipment?"

Mikaela sighed in an exasperated fashion, "By equipment I mean a dick Optimus. Do you not have a dick?"

He was not familiar with that term, "Dick?"

"You know. A penis!," Mikaela pressed.

Now he knew what she had referring to; he and the autobots had learned enough about human anatomy to know that.

Optimus didn't know how to respond to that. Was she serious? Of course he had a penis. What kind of question was that? He was a male after all.

"Yes of course I do.", Optimus responded slowly.

"Then what's the problem? Don't you get horny ever?" Optimus was uncomfortable again and his tone over the phone expressed it. "Well. Ah hmm. I do have times where I need female companionship and the problem is I'm not sure if it's possible with a human female."

A realization dawned on Mikaela, "So all you need is a little experiment."

" I don't intend on doing that Mikaela. I could hurt you."

"You won't even let me see it?!", Mikaela said irritably.

"No. Never!", Optimus said as sternly as the orders he gave.

Mikaela then agreed not to press the issue with other thoughts in mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Transformers is not mine and it is not my creation or my property. ****This is done purely for entertainment purposes and not for profit.**

**This story contain excessive profanity and very graphic sexual content, all of it interspecies erotica. If that's not your cup of tea, turn back now. **

**Read Me:**

**So I started watching the Transformers series and it blew my mind again after seeing it for the thousandth time and I got inspired. I'm also totally into Meghan Fox because she's really sexy so it spawned this fan fic in my mind. I went on this site trying to find some good erotic fan fic with Transformers and was surprised at how few there were, so I decided to add to the mix.**

**I'm still working on Justifiable Homicide and Ravaging of a Dh'oine, don't worry I haven't lost interest. I'm just riding my creative output as it comes. Hopefully new chapters will be out next week.**

**So in any case, this fan fic starts at the end of the last Transformers movie Dark of the Moon. Megatron and the Decepticons didn't die. If you haven't watched the Transformers series this fic will flow well regardless. However I suggest you do because Transformers is amazing. **

**Synopsis of Transformers movie: An alien race that comes from a planet called Cybertron are a type of robotic sentient being. They survive on an energy source called Energon. They would harvest resources from non inhabited worlds only so as not to destroy life. A war broke out between Autobots, who didn't believe in harvesting inhabited worlds and Decepticons, who believed the opposite and also believed in world domination and slavery. The Decepticons also wanted control of Cybertron. Their world was destroyed as result of the war and the Autobots came to Earth to defend it form the Deceptions and are also seeking a new home.**

**The Primes are the strongest of the autobots and revered as Gods and royalty on Cyberton. Optimus Prime is the last of the Prime.**

**I decided to break down exactly what favorited Autobots and Deceptions I'll be using for this fic since there are so many and they change every movie. I love them both because they are all equally cool but bad boys turn me on. Barricade can punish and enslave me any day.**

**Autobots (Good guys)- Optimus Prime, Ironhide, Bumble Bee, Sideswipe, Ratchet, and Wheelie and Brains: The two little Decepticons turned Autobots**

**Deceptions (Bad Guys)- Megatron, Blackout, Barricade, Starscream, Crowbar and Hatchet: Police SUVS a.k.a. The Dreads, Shockwave, Laserbeak, and Frenzy. **

**Omega – Latin meaning last**

**The Awakening of an Omega Prime**

**Chapter 2**

A sonic shriek of pain erupted from the Decepticon Optimus had split in half with one of his dual Energon Swords. Only one was needed to deal with the smaller Cybertronian. It's spiky metal tail twitched on the ground as if still connected to its own body. Optimus stomped the small Deception's head under his imposing foot, effectively ending the impulse signals being sent to the tail. What was left of the Deception's face was nothing but twisted metal and finally the light behind its red eye darkened as his spark went dim.

Optimus was in a foul mood due to no one's fault but his own. A few nights ago Makaela had apologized to him for offering herself. Ever since then Makaela had been asking him to come over as friends, but he didn't trust himself and didn't trust her not to try. He did want her but he couldn't. Not with Sam's ex girlfriend and not with a human. He'd never forget the first night Makaela kissed him and how uncomfortable he had been when he arrived back at the base.

* * *

Mearing had been waiting for him like a mother waits up for a disobedient child. She was clad in an overly starched beige suit with pale high heels clanking away as she tapped her foot in impatience. Her long hair was pulled into a tight conservative bun and her arms were crossed tightly over her invisible breasts. The woman was as harsh as she was cold and her dress matched her attitude perfectly.

The 22 foot robot felt like he was the size of her thumb when he spoke to her and he forgot who he was whenever he engaged her. He had to remember this wasn't his planet and Mearing called the shots.

Mearing looked at her watch, "Do you know what time it is? Where have you been? You have a mission tomorrow."

Optimus looked down at the tiny human and knew he couldn't tell the truth but he also wasn't a liar. He settled on, "I was visiting a friend."

Mearing rolled her eyes and said sternly, "Witwicky can wait and he's not your first priority."

Optimus was not up for a confrontation; Mikaela had just kissed him and showed him her amazing backside. He was lonely and confused about so much. "I agree." Hopefully his agreement would make her back off.

Then he watched her eyes squint slightly and then she pushed her glasses up over head and blinked like she was seeing things. "Is….is that….lipstick on your face?"

Optimus's blue orbs flared out of embarrassment and guilt. Now had no choice but to lie, "Yes. Well it was Sam's girlfriend. A friendly gesture. "

Mearing seemed satisfied with that answer and pulled her glasses back down on her face.

Shaking her sandy blonde head, "Those damn Witwitckys are strange. Even the people they date have some kind of complex issue."

Optimus didn't know what to say ; the comment was hurtful. Was it really wrong for a human to kiss him on the face? And Sam was a very dear friend. But he said nothing.

"Let's not have this happen again, " she said.

"Well I don't often leave. It's not a habit.", the Autobot leader said in mild defense.

Mearing gave something between a smile and a snare, "That's why I'm addressing it now. So it doesn't become a habit." Then she turned and walked off with her timid assistant trailing behind her.

Ironhide came up behind him and punched him in the shoulder interrupting his memory. "One less Deception in the world Prime."

Then the black and grey Mech stood back and flared his cannons which glowed brightly with blue energon, "But there was no need for you to get involved. My cannons could have taken care of it all."

Prime nodded, "I agree. But I wanted to blow off some steam."

"Are you okay? You've been..out of sorts lately. Do you need Ratchet to look you over?"

Prime smiled at his Weapons Specialist concern, "No I'm fine. Just need to power down and recharge a little."

* * *

Makaela got home from doing a double shift and practically fell into her bed; uniform, sneakers and all. She drifted into an uncomfortable sleep when a loud ring from her cell phone made her jump. Her heart felt like it leapt into her throat. She fell back into the bed and threw a hand over her eyes and her fingers felt for the phone beside her. Without looking she found the call button through instinct and pulled the phone to her ear, "Hello."

"Mikaela, it's Optimus."

A tired smile crossed her beautiful face, "Why do you always say that? I know your voice Big Guy. No one sounds like you. So when do I get to see you again?"

"You can see me if you promise to behave yourself."

Mikaela smiled, "Hmmm that's tough. Well I promise to not make you second guess yourself."

Optimus sounded confused, "That didn't sound like a promise to behave."

Mikaela rolled onto her side, letting her waitress uniform ride up around her waist. She wasn't going to make that kind of promise. Now that she knew Optimus found her attractive she was going to try everything to get him. However he wouldn't show up if she didn't promise, but he wouldn't like it if she lied.

She decided to play semantics, "Well you won't second guess yourself if I'm behaving. So it is what it is."

Optimus was silent for moment,"…..umm. I guess I understand. But can't you just come out and say-"

Makalea cut him off, "That's enough Optimus. That's all I'll say on that particular issue. Now when are you coming over here?! I'll see you tomorrow night. Now you're committed."

Optimus wasn't sure what to say, "Well I'm not on a mission, but I'm not sure."

Mikaela rolled over in her sheets with a silly smile on her face like a teenage girl talking to cute boy. She said in a low sultry voice, "Optimus you know you want to see me and I want to see you. So skip the nonsense and agree to come over. We don't have to talk about boundaries or plans. Let's just watch a good movie and talk. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Good. See you tomorrow night."

* * *

The next night

Mikaela served Optimus his mixture of W-D40 and grain before sitting next to him. She looked over at the sexy autobot and smiled. A friend of hers that was a struggling artist had made an iron sculpture resembling a bench. It was a clear interpretation of modern art, capitalizing on the new age metal welding aspect of art.

She was perplexed to find out it wasn't supposed to be a bench at all, but her friend gave it to her none the less. When it arrived, Optimus has moved it into her home since she was not strong enough to do it herself. To be honest, she bought it so she and Optimus would have something to sit on and she decorated it with thick soft cushions for her own benefit.

"So what movie are we watching? I've seen many human movies on the world wide web.", Optimus said.

He was trying not to look at her alluring form; she had squeezed herself into tiny jean cut offs that poorly concealed her visual tan bottom. The edges of her flannel shirt were tied into a hard knot just below her big breasts and her cleavage poured from her shirt. He tried to keep his optic trained on the screen.

"It's a common movie.", Mikaela said as she smirked and turned on the flat screen TV.

She lifted the remote and pressed a button and the movie began. A pretty woman with short red hair began to disrobe immediately. She watched Optimus's blue optics spark momentarily as she bent over a table to allow a man that entered the scene to take her. She made sure the porn was as graphic as possible, showing every detail and every close up. The man behind her slid into her with his impressive length making her pant and squeal.

"Their…mating!", Optimus said in disbelief. He turned and looked at Mikaela in disbelief who merely pretended to watch the porno. Considering her upbringing she had seen a lot of adult movies in her day and she was unmoved. She watched Optimus shift uncomfortably next to her and returned his gaze.

Just hearing the female made his rod harden inside himself and silently cry out of satisfaction; he had been alone for so very long. So many years with no female companionship, but this was sneaky. "That's enough! We shouldn't watch things like this. It causes too many…feelings, you're trying to arouse me!"

The woman in the movie gripped the sides of the table hard and pinched her eyes shut as the overly endowed male continued to take her from behind; the shiny wetness of her juices catching the camera's light. Mikaela knew exactly how to handle this, "I don't' know what you're talking about. This is simple family programming."

Optimus became confused, "Family programming?"

"Yes, humans watch this kind of thing all time, even with their families. It's normal. Why? Is it too much for you?"

Optimus shut his mouth as he was certain humans didn't watch this all the time and he didn't want to admit weakness but he didn't have the information or the experience to defend himself.

Mikaela rubbed his metallic arm and began to ask him questions.


End file.
